Young Love
by Elphaba117
Summary: Loki is a nerdy , lonely , teenage boy who is hopelessly in love with the beautiful Jane Foster. Just when things are looking up for him his brother steals Jane's heart , how will Loki react? Lokane high school AU and a Loki/Jane/Thor love triangle . Loki may seem OOC of character and this is my first real story so wish me luck
1. Chapter 1

It was math class. Loki's favorite class , not because of the subject ,but because Jane Foster sat right in front of him. He barely listens to what the teacher was saying he just stared at her beautiful hair.

He really wanted to talk to her ,but he can never get the words out , he wants to say how he loves her hair but he just ends up mumbling nonsense. He daydreams in class of their life together , she was perfect. She was not only the most gorgeous women he ever met in his entire life ,but she was so smart, just as if not more smart than him. She always seemed funny and just so kind hearted. He only got to admire from a far sadly

He wishes there was some way he could just tell her how deeply he felt for her. He couldn't describe it , she made him feel like a love sick fool and give him special needs and desires... Anyways

He pined for her , he wondered if she ever, at least thought of the idea of them together. He grinned at the thought. He started to imagine himself marrying her-

''Loki" Jane said while turning around and his eyes widen

''You know my name'' was all he was able to say

''Uh , yeah, we go to the same school and you sit behind me every math class'' she says while giving him a weird look and she asks '' Do you know me?''

''Yes , yes of course i do Jane'' He says nervously

''Uh , yeah can i borrow a pencil?''

''Um of course yeah sure! Here you go , there is your pencil'' he gives her the pencil

''Um, thank you'' she says and turns back around

He grins, she talk to me he thought she finally talk to me! Then he realizes that was his only pencil,

 _Shit_

he couldn't ask for it back , that would be rude. So he decides to ask Sif for one

''Sif , can i borrow a pencil'' he asks in a whisper and she raises a eyebrow

''Sure'' she says and gives him one. He sighs in relief

''Thank you'' he whispers

Loki could really focus on Jane. He really did love her hair, he still wishes he could see her face, she was a goddess. Before he knew it class was over. He gave Sif her pencil back and as he was going to walk out Jane stopped him

''Loki! Here's your pencil'' she says and gives it to him

''Um ,thank you'' he says and she is about to walk away but stops when she hears him say ''Love your hair''

''what?'' she asks and Loki blushes deeply

''What? No , I, I ,I love the air , ha-ha'' he says and she laughs ''While who doesn't?'' she says and takes off

He grinned again, she talked to me! That's a start , isn't it?

 **AN: Hello everyone! This is my first real story so I hope this isn't too bad. Also, some of this chapter is inspired by the song freeze ray in . Thank you for reading! And I hope I get better as this story goes along**


	2. Chapter 2

Loki sat on his bed looking at his framed picture of Jane , a picture he took that she may not of known he took. He just sometimes would stare at it. She was just so gorgeous in every way , she was kind and smart. And she finally spoke to him it was like a dream come true! it was the start of something special

''Loki!'' Thor said while walking in his room and Loki rolled his eyes and sighed

''What do you want Thor?'' Loki did not want to talk to Thor , he much rather think of Jane

''Just to talk to my brother! Is that alright? We used to talk all the time'' Thor exclaims and Loki feels annoyance raise in him

''Well, that's before I found out you weren't my brother''

''Loki come on'' Thor started ,but smirked when he saw the picture of Jane

''Now who is this?'' he says while taking the picture and Loki's eyes widen ''Give that back Thor!'' Loki said now started to get angry

''She is a rather lovely thing ,very pretty'' Thor says while staring at the picture. Loki hates hearing Thor speaking of Jane like that,he wanted to be the only one to think of his Jane like that

''Who is this girl , Loki?'' Thor asks

''Jane'' Loki growls and takes back the picture

'' She looks familiar'' Thor remarks

'' She does go to our school''

''Oh I wonder if I have any classes with her'' Thor says and starts to think. Loki just rolls his eyes

''Oh right! We have physics class together'' Thor says now remembering

''wow interesting, well Thor I am gonna get going'' Loki says while getting up

'' Were are you going? Can I come with you?'' Thor asks hopefully

''Wouldn't you rather hang out with your little football team'' Loki says mockingly

'' Loki we are called the Avengers ,and maybe I will hang out with them'' Thor says with a shrug

''Great'' Loki says and walks out

Loki goes to Starbucks , because he knew Jane gets a coffee here everyday

''Loki?'' she says and he gulps. Oh my god she noticed him

''Um ,hello uh Jane'' he says awkwardly and she smiles

''What a surprise to see you here'' She says while still smiling , she had the most gorgeous smile he thought to himself

''Well , I love coffee'' he says , he is more of a tea person really

''Well, that's nice , would you like to talk chat a bit?'' she asks politely

''Yes , of course'' he says while trying to contain his excitement

They both sit down ''You know it's weird that we have been going to the same school yet never really spoken to each other'' she admits ,

''Yes, very weird'' he says

''So how is school going?'' she asks and Loki smiles. He knew they both shared a love for school and learning

''It's wonderful , I just love learning'' he says while softly, smiling

''Yeah , me to learning is such a beautiful thing. I always get called a nerd for it ,but I still love it'' She says with a little sigh.

''What's your favorite subject'' He asks,though he already knew the answer was physics

'' Probably physics'' she says while looking down at her drink

'' That's mine to'' he says with a small smile

''Really? That's cool'' she says and lets out a slight laugh

''Yeah , I guess we have a few things in common''

'' I guess we do'' she says with a shrug

''Loki!'' Thor says coming in, Loki's grin falls. Why did he have to talk to him now

''Yes, Thor'' Loki says while gritting his teeth

''Oh , hello, I'm Jane Foster'' she says

''My pleasure to see you '' he says sweetly and kisses her hand. She giggles

''Well, um ,thank you'' She says and starts giggling again. Loki seriously wants to throw up

'' My name is Thor''

'' Yes , I know you. You are part of our school's football team avengers'' she says while blushing. Loki loathed that he could make _his_ Jane blush and giggle

''Yes , I am'' is all Thor can thor stop looking at her like that

''Yeah'' she says in a breath.

''Do you want to get lunch or something'' he asks and she smiles and giggles. I am right here , Loki thinks to himself

''Yeah'' she says and get out of her chair

''It was nice talking to you Loki , hope we can do it again'' she says and walks off with his brother. No,he isn't his brother, it's Thor. Who he hated

Jane could not fall for Thor, she needed to fall for him . He is the one who loved her since he laid eyes on her. Then Thor just all the sudden has feelings for her , last time he checked he was dating Sif

He didn't know what would make him angrier , Thor stealing Jane's heart or breaking it

Either way, Jane would fall for him not stupid Thor


	3. Chapter 3

Jane felt so nervous and excited to be going to have lunch with Thor. She is sure she has never seen a man as hot as he is in her entire life. She seriously couldn't wait to tell Darcy about this

'' Jane Foster , I have been wanting to ask you something'' Thor says almost shyly

''Yes?" Jane answers eagerly

''Will you tutor me?" he asks gently and her face falls

''What?''

''You see,my grades aren't the greatest , and I know you're a very smart girl , and could possibly help me''

''Oh, um, yeah! Of course, that would be totally awesome. I love helping people,and learning'' Jane , just shut up before this gets anymore awkward she told herself

''That's great! Thank you Jane by my house tomorrow'' He said then wrote his address on the napkin

"Um , yeah, sounds perfect ''

''Until then Jane Foster'' Thor says , he kisses her hand and winks at her. Jane couldn't help but giggle

Even after he left Jane wasn't able to get that grin off her face.

xxxxxxx

Instead of going home,Loki decided to follow Jane and Thor. They didn't even notice him, no one ever did.

God , his brother just had to have everything didn't he. He had father's approval , friends that adore him. But now it has gone to far, he has taken Jane from him. It wasn't fair , Thor liked Sif , Sif liked Thor. Why couldn't he leave Jane alone?

He couldn't believe his eyes , as he kissed Jane's hand and she giggled at him. That beautiful giggle being wasted on his stupid brother

He felt his heart breaking , he felt angry , sad , hopeless. He wouldn't give up on Jane , she will be his and his alone

xxxxxx

The next day Loki was in the living room reading a book. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Yes'' he says as he opened the door and he froze

''Jane''

"Oh, hey Loki'' she says with the most beautiful smile that melts his heart

'' Um , hey there Jane'' he says awkwardly and he mentally cringed

She laughs slightly ''Is Thor here?" she asks

His face falls ''Thor?''

''Oh, Jane you're here! Come we shall study in my room '' he says and Jane walks in

''Nice place you get here''

''Thank you'' Thor says with a big smile

''Thor , I would have thought you would have Sif over today'' Loki with a smirk

''Sif?'' Jane asks with a bit of jealousy

''Oh no! Sif and I are over'' he says to Loki. Loki forces a smile and Jane sighs in relief

'' Well , Jane, let's go study shall we?''

''We shall'' Jane says with a slight giggle. Loki rolled his eyes

The two started to study math. Jane tried explaining it to him, Thor was terribly confused.

''I just don't get it'' he says with a sigh,

''That's ok Thor , we will get there''

''I'm such an idiot''

"You're not an idiot Thor! Some people struggle with different subjects , you could have a hard time at Math but doesn't mean you're stupid , you could be a genius in another subject. People just can't be good at everything'' she says while gently putting her hand on his. They both looked deep into each other's eyes.

''Your eyes are really blue'' she says out loud

''yeah'' he says breathlessly as he looks at her as if she is the most beautiful creature on the planet. Then he started to lean in. She felt excited , she was going to kiss to the hottest guy ever.

Then Jane's phone starting ringing

''I-I should probably get that''

''Um , yeah of course''

Jane walks in the hall to answer the phone.

'' Hi Erik'' Jane says

''Jane , I'm going to be running late'' he says

''How late?''

''I don't know , maybe around midnight'' he says and she sighs

''Alright, bye Erik'' she says and hangs up

''Who's Erik?'' Thor asks with a hint of jealously

She laughs slightly ''Erik is kinda like my father , well at least by adoption''

''Oh, I see''

''Well , I should get going'' 

''Um , Unless you would like to stay for dinner?"' he asks and she smiles

'' I would like that''

 **AN: Hi , Sorry for the lack of Lokane in this chapter,but I plan to have a bit more Lokane in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

''So does your family eat together or something?'' She asks

'' No , sadly. We used to but then Loki found out he was adopted , and our family kinda became a mess'' Thor says while looking down at his feet

''Loki's adopted?'' She asks. She doesn't know why she is so surprised , besides from height the two didn't look much alike at all. Loki wasn't nearly as hot as was more cute than hot

'' didn't take the news well. Loki and I found out a year ago''

''That's rough'' she says with a sad smile

''you said you were adopted as well?'' he says gently

''Uh , yeah'' Jane says awkwardly

''How old were you?'' he says

'' I was 6 when my parents died , and I got adopted by Erik when I was 13''

'' How did your parents die?"he asks

" I don't want to talk about'' she says with a hint of annoyance

''I'm sorry'' he whispers

she wanted to tell him it's fine, that is okay. But it isn't fine , and she isn't ok and may never be.

''so dinner'' Thor says and she shrugs '' you know I don't think I should stay.I'll just get take out or something''

''Oh , yeah, very well''

''well , bye Thor'' She wants him to kiss her hand again but he surprised her and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled away and looked into her eyes

''Goodbye Jane Foster , I cannot wait to see you again'' he says and she looked at him and grabbed him and kissed him passionately.

''Wow'' is all he is able to say

''Until next time , Thor Odinson''

XXXXXXXX

As Loki passed by Thor's room, he froze. He saw him gently kiss Jane. He tries to tell himself that it was just a small goodbye kiss and it didn't mean anything. Then,instead of giggling like he expected Jane to do , she grabbed his brother and kissed him. He felt his heart shatter in a million pieces , he never felt hurt so much sense he found out he was adopted

He ran , he ran outside. He needed air, no he needed her. God! Why did Thor has to go and ruin everything. What could have happened if he didn't interrupt their conversation? Maybe he would be the one kissing her and not that fool

He sighed and ran his hand through his long hair. He just needed to give her time, that's all. But he feared he was running out of time

XXXXXXX

.God

Jane couldn't believe she just kissed Thor! She kissed guys before,but it was never so passionate like that

Wait , does that mean they're dating? They kissed so does that mean they are? She went from extremely excited like a kid on Christmas to as confused as Thor is in math

She saw Loki walking ahead of 's odd

''Hey! Loki'' She called

''Jane?'' he said

''Oh, hi , what are you doing?'' she asked

''Just taking a small walk , how was your date with Thor'' He asked and she didn't notice the bitterness in his voice

'' It wasn't a date'' she said while looking down blushing

''I saw you two kissing'' he blurted out and her blush deepened

'"Oh well then'' she said and laughed awkwardly ''Well , it went well. He wasn't exactly what I was expecting''

''and what were you expecting?'' He asks curiously

'' Just a typical popular guy , who just invited me to study but his intentions were a bit more dirty'' She blushed fiercely,and the thought of them doing anything like that disturbed Loki but he couldn't help but chuckle at how Jane blushed. It was adorable

''Then I expected him to never speak to me again , but he ended being a total sweetheart. I mean I could be falling for one of his tricks, but I feel a connection with him. You know? Like when I look into his eyes , it's like I'm looking into the eyes of an old friend. '' she had no idea why she was spilling her heart out to Loki but it just felt natural

Loki felt a strong jealously , it was even worse than when she kissed him. The fact that Thor without barely knowing her already shared a bond with Jane.

''Um,LokI''

''yeah''

'' I'm probably gonna get some dinner , wanna join me? Like as friends of course''

''Yes'' he grits his teeth ''as friends of course'' she awkwardly smiles at him

They ended walking into a fast food restaurant

As they started to eat Jane took a deep breath

''So who's Sif?'' She asks shyly

''What?''

''Who is Sif'' she said a bit louder

''Sif was a childhood friend of Thor's , and ended up being his girlfriend '' Loki says while looking down at his food

'' Ah, I see, what happened? Thor said they were over?''

'' I have no clue what happened. I didn't even know they broke up until today'' He says with a small shrug

''Is she pretty?" she asks with a hint of jealously. Loki wants to tell her that Sif was pretty,but she could never compare to her. That she was the most beautiful woman to ever grace the earth and he would go mad with tenderness just by the near sight of her face. But he couldn't , he wished he could though

''She's alright'' is all he says

'' What does she look like?"

'' She's pale, has jet-black hair, I think her eyes are green or something. I can not remember'' he didn't really know how else to describe her. He didn't care much for her honestly

'' She has jet-black hair? God , she's lucky I always wanted black hair. My mom had really black hair, it was gorgeous'' she said with a sigh,

''If it makes you feel better , I like your hair better than Sif's'' he said and she gave him a small smile.

''Thanks Loki. You know you're a really good guy'' she says and he grins at her

''Thank you Jane'' He felt like he was getting somewhere with her

''So how is your mother?''

''She's dead'' he was taken back by that

''I'm-i'm so sorry''

''It's fine'' she mutters

They finished their dinner in silence

''I'll pay'' Loki tells her

''I'm not letting you pay. We both pay for our own meals'' She says sternly

''Well, I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't pay''

''It's not a date Loki, you don't need to pay'' she says with a slight chuckle

''Fine'' he gives up

they pay for their dinner and walk out into the night

''Wow'' Jane whispers

''What?''

'' Look at the stars. They look so gorgeous, I have always been interested by stars'' that was one of the many things he loved about Jane. He always saw her drawing stars in class , he sighed. He loved so women so much

''I was always fond of the stars ever since I was a child'' Loki told her and she smiled at him

''Really?''

''Yes , I even made a map of them when I was like 10'' he said and chuckle

''Really? So did I! When I was a kid , they were kinda like an escape from the cruel world. I didn't have to worry about anything when I looked at them''

''That's exactly how I feel''

She chuckles ''To bad we didn't know each other when we were younger , we would have been good friends. I would actually of had a friend''

He softly smiled at her ''that would have been better than having Thor's friends always teasing me''

'' I know the feeling. At my old foster homes I would be endlessly made fun of'' she tells him

He didn't ask about her being in a foster home , he would end up asking her when they got closer

'' The stars are beautiful'' she whispers

''Just stunning'' he says though he was not talking about the stars.

''Well,I better get going'' she says

''I can walk you'' Loki offers

''No , that's fine''

''No , please I insist '' She thought for a moment , she didn't really want to walk alone at night so she agreed

'' So Jane, do you plan on seeing my brother again?'' he asks

''Um , well if he would want to. Then , yes , I would'' she said and looked over at Loki and smiled at him. Loki forced a smile, but on the inside, he was having a hurricane of emotions

They got to her house and she smiled at him.''Well,this is it, I'm glad I got to talk to you Loki. And tell Thor I hope to see him soon''

''It was nice speaking with you as well'' He grinned at her ''Goodbye , love''

''Goodbye Loki''

He walked off , he smirked. He knew Thor was just a fling , Jane was going to be his. She may not know it yet,but she will. And when she is it will be everything he dreamed it would be.

XXXXXXX

Jane called Darcy on her phone ''Darcy , you never believed what happened!''

''What?'' she asks

''Thor and I kissed'' Jane squealed

''What? Really? Oh god , he is hot! Who kissed who?'' Darcy asks

'' Well,he gave me a gentle kiss on the lips , and then I gave him a really hot kiss'' Jane said, blushing though Darcy couldn't see it

''How was it?''

''The kiss? It was amazing! I've kissed guys before , but never was it so amazing''

''Weren't you suppose to tutor him or something?'' She asks

''Well , um , yeah , but I guess it just happened'' Jane said while shrugging

'' I need to do better in school so I can Tutor hot guys and kiss them'' Dacry sighs and Jane laughs

''Maybe you can go out with his brother Loki ,he seems cool

''Who's Loki?''

''You know the kid in our Math class , long black hair''

''Oh! You mean that creep who is always giving you sex eyes. Yeah , no thanks''

''Wait! What?'' Jane asked both confused and horrified

''Oh come on , he is always staring at you in class like you're the only one there. It's kinda creepy'' Darcy tells her

''I have no idea what you are talking about'' Jane snaps

'' Oh whatever , I have to go Jane. Bye''

''Bye Darcy'' She hangs up

Ha, Loki doesn't like her. He couldn't , could he?

Nah


	5. Chapter 5

**An: HEY! Before you start reading in this chapter there is spoiler to a book called phantom of the opera. Just a warning. ENJOY**

''Jane'' Thor called. It was the end of the day and it was finally the weekend

''Oh hey Thor'' Jane grinned at him.

''So I heard you and Loki went out last night'' Thor said to her and Jane slightly chuckled

''Oh,yeah,um, it was after I left. We got dinner , you know as friends''

''Oh , yes of course. Jane , I was actually wondering if you , if you would'' Thor started saying nervously

'' yeah?'' she said as she started to smile

''Would you?'' He started,but was interrupted

''HEY JANE" Darcy called and went over to them

''Yes, Darcy'' Jane said with a sigh

''Oh, talking to Thor sweet lips Odinson'' Jane gasped at her , and Thor scratched his neck awkwardly

''Um, Darcy we were kinda talking'' Jane said with a forced smile

''Oh , alright. Just wanted to say hi'' She says

''Well,you did that , so , um bye''

''Alright Jane. Bye''

'' Sweet lips?" Thor teases and Jane rolls her eyes

''She needs help. So what were you saying?''

''Want to go out tonight. Like a real date'' Thor asks

'' Um , sure, totally. Yeah'' Jane says awkwardly while blushing

''Sounds great, can I see your phone?''

''What?'' she raises an eyebrow

''So I can put my number in'' He tells her and she laughs

''Oh right,of course,'' and she gives him her phone ''can I have yours?" She asks and he smiles

''Of course''

They give back to each other phones , and Jane laughs ''You asshole'' as she sees he added himself as 'Thor sweet lips Odinson'

'' See you tonight Jane Foster'' He kisses her on the cheek , and walks off. She looks down at her phone and giggles. Instead of going home , she decides to go to the library

She starts to read her favorite book , Phantom Of The Opera. The ending always made her cry , she felt for the phantom he had a terrible life. She understood why Christine would go with the handsome Raoul , Erik (the phantom) was a bit insane and put her through a lot, but sometimes if you have been treated like a monster your whole like , you start to become one

''Jane?''

''Loki'' She smiles

'' What are you reading?'' He asks

'' Oh , Phantom Of The Opera'' she says and give him a small smile

''My mother took me to see that when I was a boy , I never read the book though''

''I have never seen the musical , I heard it's great. I just love the book , how was the musical?'' She asks him

'' I don't remember much of it , I was only 6. It was good'' Loki tells her

'' The movie is on netflix I think , So I guess I may watch that this weekend''

''Care for some company?'' He asks,trying not to act as scared as he actually was

''Love some , come over tomorrow we can watch it together''

''Sounds Great'' he gives her a smile, he was beaming. He would get to hang out with Jane, _alone_

''So what are you doing tonight?''

''Oh, I'm actually going out with your brother'' She says and blushes

''Oh, well, that's great'' He says slightly twitching

''Well, I better get going''

''Oh, Jane?" he says now shyly

''yes?''

''Can I have your number?'' Loki says while looking down at his feet

''Oh, yes of course. Give me your phone I'll add my number'' they exchange phones

''Thanks'' He tells her

''No problem , see you tomorrow!''

XXXXXXX

'' Darcy! Guess what'' Jane said to her friend

''What?" Darcy said while looking at her phone

''Thor asks me out! On a date'' Jane said happily

''Yay! You guys look so hot together'' Darcy tells her and Jane rolls her eyes

'' You know I think we could have something special , when I kissed him it was just so different'' Jane says with a sigh

'' I never took you for a romantic , Jane'' Darcy teases her

'' I'm not , I am just really smitten''

''Yeah , you guys can be like Romeo and Juilet''

Jane gave her a look ''Romeo and Juilet? You know they both died in the end , right?''

''Yeah, so?''

Jane laughs at her friend ''whatever''

''OH! I got a message from Thor''

''What does it say'' Darcy asks

Thor: _What's your address? I'll pick you up at 5 xxxxxxx_

''Well,lots of kisses , this is getting serious Jane'' Jane rolled her eyes at her and sent him her address

'' I got to go Darcy , talk to you later''

''Bye Jane

XXXXXXXXX

It was now 5:00 , Jane hoped he wouldn't be late. She could not stand it when people were late, but luckily Thor was right on time

''Hello Jane Foster'' Thor said waiting by his car as she came out

''Hello Thor Odinson''

''You look beautiful my dear'' He tells her and kisses her hand. She smiles at him

''You look very handsome Thor''

''Thank you''

They both got in the car and she asks him ''So where are you taking me?''

''That's a surprise'' He grins

''Now I'm scared'' she chuckles

''No need to fear Jane Foster''

''Why do you always do that?'' she asks

''Do what?''

''Say 'Jane Foster' and not just Jane''

''Cause I like your last name, do you not like it?''

"No, I like it. I was just curious''

''Ah , were here'' he tells her and they both get out of the car

'' A park?'' She says

''We shall have a''No need to fear Jane Foster''

''Why do you always do that?'' she asks

''Do what?''

''Say 'Jane Foster' and not just Jane''

''Cause I like your last name, do you not like it?''

"No, I like it. I was just curious''

''No need to fear Jane Foster''

''Why do you always do that?'' she asks

''Do what?''

''Say 'Jane Foster' and not just Jane''

''Cause I like your last name, do you not like it?''

"No, I like it. I was just curious''

''Ah, we are here'' he says a few minutes later and they both get out of the car

''A park?''

"Yes'' he says as he starts to set the blanket down ''We shall have a picnic, Jane Foster''

'' A picnic?'' She says while sitting down ''How romantic'' She says in an almost teasing way

''Well , Jane Foster, I am a bit of a romantic you know?'' he says while he hands her a sandwich

''That's cute'' she tells him and giggles a bit

''So Jane Foster , tell me about yourself''

''What do you want to know?'' She says then takes a bite of her sandwich

''Favorite movie?''

''Nightmare Before Christmas''

''Really? That's Loki's favorite film''

''Oh cool , actually Loki and I are going to watch a movie at my place tomorrow wanna join us?'' She asks him

''What movie?''

''Phantom Of The Opera''

'' Nah , I don't like musicals''

''Suit yourself'' She says with a shrug

''What's your favorite film?''

''Star Wars''

''Which one''

'' New Hope''

''That's my favorite Star Wars film as well'' She says then takes a sip of her water

''Favorite color?''

''Green , yours?''

''Red''

''Good choice'' She says with a smile and he grins back at her

''Favorite food?''

'' chocolate'' She says an he laughs at her

''I'll remember that'' he says and his smile fades '' Ever been in love?''

She blushes '' Um, Well, no''

''Me too''

She looks a tad shocked ''Really? What about Sif'' she blurts out

'' Well , I cared for Sif deeply still do actually. I just never really saw her in a romantic light it was more just lust with her. She will always be a friend to me''

'' I just don't know even what love is'' She tells him and he takes her hand in his

'' Me either Jane Foster, I think one day we both may know'' He tells and in her head she adds that day maybe sooner than we think

They look at each other for a moment and then kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey, this chapter also has spoilers for the phantom of the opera, you've been warned.**

They continued to kiss , Jane felt like she was in heaven. How could it be possible to be such a good kisser?

As they broke apart , Jane smiled at him and he grinned back. ''That was nice'' she says softly

''Very'' he said in a low voice

Their date continued and as they continued to talk , Jane realized how much she liked Thor. He was a perfect gentleman, he made her laugh, and was a hell of a kisser,

As their date ended Thor drove Jane home. ''Thank you Thor , tonight was lovely'' she tells him and gives him a kiss on the cheek

'' The pleasure was all mine, Jane Foster. I had fun , I hope we can do this again''

''I'd love to'' she says and he grins

'' Perfect , I'll call you Jane Foster'' he says and kisses her hand , she smiles at him and walks in her house. She shuts her door and sighs. It's like she is in a fairy tale

xxxxx

Loki was a bit nervous to watch the movie with Jane , Alone. He was also excited , spending time with Jane alone. It was like a dream. He grabbed the picture of Jane he had and run his fingers over it. How could someone as beautiful and smart as her fall for such an idiot. She deserved more. God, if she was his he would make sure he treated her like a queen

His thought was broken as his phone buzzed. He got a text from Jane, he felt butterflies in his stomach

Jane: _Hey Loki! Still on for movie night?_

he took a deep breathe, he didn't want sound to desperate, he thought for a minute of what he was going to say

Loki: _Hello, love! Oh,thanks for reminding me almost forgot, What time should I come by? :D_

 _nailed it_ , Loki thought to himself with a smirk

Jane: _How about 7:00? ;)_

A wink face? What does this mean? Loki thought, was he over thinking it or was she flirting with him? Oh my god was Jane flirting with him! But she is with Thor, yup he was way over thinking it.

Loki: _See you then! :D_

Loki laid back on his bed and sighed. What should he wear?

XXXXX

Jane put her phone on her desk, she sighed. She was deciding if she should text Thor or not, just to say hello and how he really enjoyed the date, Thor seemed so different from every other guy. He was special, she felt like this was destiny. Oh god, I sound so cheesy she thought to herself and chuckled

She then thought about what Darcy said how Loki, could he actually be into her? Was he expecting something when he comes over. Jane shook her head and forgot these thoughts.

It was now 6:50, Jane started to make popcorn for the movie. She heard a knock on the door

''Oh hey Loki'' She said greeting,him as she opened the door '' Hello, love'' he said shyly. He saw that she was wearing no make up at all. She barely ever was and he liked that,She was such a natural beauty no need for make up. She wore sweat pants and a doctor who T-shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun and he thought to himself that she never looked so beautiful

''Please, come in'' Loki walked into her house, it was a nice cozy little place

'' Sorry, we will start the movie in a minute. I was just making popcorn'' He smiles at her

''Well, that's very sweet of you Jane''

'' You know, I am pretty excited about seeing this. I loved the book for so long, it's cool to see the musical'' She says to him and adds '' Though, if it is anything like the book I better get tissues than'' she says and they both chuckle

''Oh popcorn is ready!'' She tells him ''Come on lets sit on the couch'' Loki takes a seat as Jane comes in with a bowl of popcorn and plays the movie

As they started to watch the movie both Loki and Jane got chills as the overture played. Such beautiful and powerful music

As the movie went on Loki would steal glances at Jane. She looked so interesting in the story, and he loved it himself. As the movie came to the love duet 'All I Ask Of You' Loki started to relate the story to his own life. He was the phantom, Christine was Jane, and his stupid brother was Raoul. He had been obsessing over her for years and some blonde oaf decides to steal her just like that.

As the Phantom sang the reprise to, all I ask of you, Loki resist the urge to cry, for he knew the exact feeling the phantom felt. Feeling like you are in a prison of pain, knowing that you actually never lost her because she was never yours to lose

'' I feel so bad for the phantom'' Jane tells him and Loki just nods ''I could never imagine that type of pain'' Jane said then ate a bit of the popcorn.

'' I think I could'' Loki whispers

As the movie came to an end Jane had tears in her eyes and Loki really hoped his ending with Jane wouldn't be as tragic as the ending with Christine and the phantoms.

''Wow'' she breathes ''that was beautiful

''yeah'' Loki says softly

''you liked it?'' She asks him '' I loved it, though I much prefer Christine to end with the phantom than Raoul''

''Really? I think she cared for the Phantom, they had a connection that was for sure. But her heart will always belong to Raoul, besides, I don't think she could handle the Phantom''

''What makes you think she couldn't handle him?'' He asks her curiously

''He was too damaged for her, he could never have a stable relationship with her. Maybe, if he was treated with more compassion and kindness, They possibly could have had something''

Loki sighs deeply '' Who would you choose?''

''Raoul, of course'' she tells him and Loki starts to wonder. Maybe he was too much for Jane to handle? No, they were meant to be. He would never give up on her.

''Well,it's late, I better be going home'' He informs her

''Yes, of course. Well see you Monday''

''See you Monday'' he smiles at her and walks out.

XXXXXX

Loki walks into his house and is greeted by his mother

''Well hello Mother, you didn't have to wait up for me''

''You didn't tell us you were going out, we were worried'' she tells him

''Oh I see, and by 'we' you mean you and Odin? Where is he anyways? Soundly asleep in his bed for he was far too worried to stay up for me'' Loki says and starts to walk to his room

''He had a long day Loki, we shall talk about that later. Now where were you''

''I was watching a movie with a friend'' Loki tells her

''A friend? Who?" His mother asks

''Jane'' He mumbles

''Oh, is she the one who is your wallpaper on your computer?" His mother asks and Loki blushes deeply ''yes'' he mutters

''Aw, how sweet''

''Goodnight'' he says in annoyance and goes to his room


	7. Chapter 7

Thor and Jane have been going out for two months, she also continued to tutor him. As Thor spent more time with Jane, both his friends and family noticed a change in him. He was no longer going out to parties, his grades were going up. Jane had changed him and everyone was happy

Well, not everyone Loki was still pining for Jane .Despite developing a strong, stable friendship with her, Loki was nowhere near winning her heart. It was killing him on the inside, he needed her. He thought if he got close to her she would fall for him. It didn't work, he just wished there was a way to get her far away from Thor. God damn his stupid brother

''Loki'' Jane called as he walks out of School.

''Oh Hey Jane'' He smiled at her, even though her feelings for him were only platonic, it still made him happy that they had a relationship at all. Instead of him admiring from afar and trying to talk to her.

''So what are you doing tonight?'' she asks him

''Probably gonna just stay in, why you ask?" Jane lets out a sigh of relief

''Thank god you will be there, Thor invited me over to watch this sports game with his friends and I couldn't say no to him. But at least I can just hang out with you and not be bored out of my mind'' She tells him and he smiles at her. She wants to spend time with him, and not watch the game with Thor. It made him feel all giddy inside

''Oh yes, of course. I'd like that'' he tells her and she smiles at him

Thor walks over to them ''Jane, great news I got a B on my English test!'' He tells her while being clearly proud of himself ''Thor, that's wonderful'' She smiles at him and he picks her up and spins her around, then he kisses her. Loki twitched a bit while seeing them like this, at moment like these he realized how much Jane cares about Thor. Maybe someday she'll look at him like that.

No, he thought not someday. He would not doubt it ; he _could_ not doubt it, or he would run mad.

''Thor, I am so proud of you'' she says and he smiles at her ''And it's all because of you''

''Oh get a room'' Loki says to them while rolling his eyes. They both laugh

''Oh Jane, do you need a ride?'' Thor asks

''Uh, nah, I think I'll just walk'' She says with a shrug. In truth, she didn't feel that comfortable with Thor driving, he wasn't the most careful driver in the world.

''You sure? I don't want you to walk alone'' He says, and she smiles. She liked that he worried for her, it was sweet. Even though she didn't need anyone looking after her

''I'll walk her home'' Loki says and Jane smiles at him

''Thank you, Loki'' Thor says to Loki and then kisses Jane's hand ''See you tonight, my dear Jane Foster''

''See you tonight'' She says with a smile and Thor walks off to his car

Jane turns over to Loki ''You know you don't have to walk me home''

''I know, I want to'' He tells her and she sighs ''Well alright ''

As they started to walk in silence Loki takes a deep breath ''So it's getting pretty serious with you and my brother''

Jane blushes ever so slightly and shrugs ''Yeah, I mean he's pretty cool. I like him a lot and I think he likes me a lot, so it's nice''

''I'm glad'' Loki says while twitching slightly

''But sometimes I wonder'' she starts

''Wonder what?'' He asks

''If he still has feelings for Sif'' She says while looking at her feet

''What makes you say that?'' Loki asks, though it was clear Sif still had feelings for Thor. She had always loved his brother. They were childhood friends and then teenage lovers. Loki was confused why they broke up, Their parents loved Sif and they always seemed to get along.

''Well, just the longing stares they give each other, and the fact that she actually did the nasty with him. While I want to wait'' She tells him and Loki couldn't help but laugh

''What?'' She asks

''The fact that you called sex 'the nasty' '' He says and she chuckles

'' Whatever'' she says, but is smiling

''But do you really think Thor still likes Sif, just because she is willing to do as you refer as the nasty'' He says, Loki is sure that Thor is even stupider than he thought that he would even think of Sif when he is with Jane

''It's not just that, She is beautiful and smart. She likes sports like Thor, and they have so much history. I can never compare to her'' Loki was shocked to hear such words. Could she not see that Sif will never compare to her? Jane was perfection and Sif to him was just Thor's ex

''How could you say that? You're the one who changed, Thor, he was a dumb jock. He changed ever since he started dating you'' He just realized that he is convincing her to keep dating Thor when he could convince her that he still loves Sif and she would leave him. Stupid, stupid, stupid he thought

''you're right, I am just acting like a crazy girlfriend'' She chuckles

''Or you know he still meant love Sif'' He says

''yeah ok, will bye Loki'' She says and walks in her house

XXXXXXX

Jane was getting ready to go watch the game with Thor and his friends. Well, she was really just going to talk with Loki, sports never interested her

She knocked on and Loki answered ''Oh hey Jane'' he said while letting one hand run through his hand

''Hello Loki''

''Jane! Oh good you are just in time for the game'' Thor said with a smile

''Oh great'' She said and gave Loki a look that said 'get me out of here', Loki smirked at her

''Um, actually Jane, I am having some trouble with my Math homework. I would love some help'' He lies

''Oh of course, is that cool Thor?'' she asks and he smiles ''Of course, Jane is a wonderful teacher'' Jane smiles at Loki and they both go to his room

''So, Loki and Jane are pretty close?'' Bruce asks and Thor nods with a grin

''I'd be worried that he'd steal her from you'' Bruce says

''What?'' Thor asks

''Oh come on someone like Loki isn't going to get the girl from a guy like Thor'' Steve said with a chuckle

''Yes, Jane and I are good together. Nothing will happen between her and Loki'' Thor says with a chuckle and Bruce shrugs

XXXXXXXXXXX

Loki had to hide his photo of Jane that was on his nightstand. He hide it under his bed, she couldn't find out how in love/obsessed he was with her

''So where are your parents?'' She asks, noticing that they weren't home

''My mom is out buying food, and Odin is working'' He tells her as he sits on his bed

''Odin? Isn't he your dad?'' She asks

''No, he isn't, he is an asshole who favored Thor over me'' Loki said while gritting his teeth

'' Thor mentioned you were adopted'' She tells him

''When they were having their second child, my mother had a miscarriage and she was so upset. They ended up adopting a child so they wouldn't go through that pain again, though Odin never looked at him as his son. Thor was his favorite and he wouldn't always compare us. God, I hate him''

''That must be really hard'' She says while sitting down next to him

''I guess I just realized I will never compare to Thor''

''That's not true!'' She tells him and he stays silent

''here's a of a girl, who grew up lost and lonely. Thinking love was something that was just made up for fairy tales, and trouble was made only for me'' She tells him

''I was always alone and abused when I grew up in foster homes. I was unwanted, but every time I felt bad for myself, I had to remind myself that Anytime you're hurt there's one  
Who has it worse around'' she says and adds ''and that you can never give up hope''

''So keep your head up Loki'' she says and they both looked at each other. They both started to lean in and then she stopped herself

''You know it's just how life is'' She says awkwardly and Loki mutters ''yeah''

So close. He thought to himself


	8. Chapter 8

''So'' Jane said awkwardly

''Yea'' Loki mumbled

''You know, I think i'm going to just watch the game with uh, Thor. My boyfriend and you're brother'' Jane says awkwardly, god,why can't she just shut herself up.

''I know who Thor is'' Loki says and adds ''I thought you hated watching sports''

'' I do! But I love your brother''

''You love him?" Loki whispers, he knew they liked each other, but he didn't know they used such a strong word like love

''Well, we haven't said it to each other, but yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with him''

''That's great'' he forces a smile as his heart shatters in a million pieces

''Well, I'm going downstairs'' She tells him

''I'll go with you'' He says and gets up, she smiles at him

Jane still couldn't believe she almost cheated on Thor, with his brother! Did it mean anything? No, of course , of course it didn't. Or so she told herself

Loki hated this sick world, Jane doesn't even seem to care that the dark is everywhere and the darkness in him is all that will remain, all she cares for is stupid Thor

''Thor'' Jane said with a smile

''Oh, Hello Jane'' Thor said not even looking over at her

Loki saw Jane's face go pale at seeing Sif sitting right next to Thor. Sif glared at Jane

''Well, I'm going to get a class of water'' Jane says and Loki follows her

'' I didn't know Thor invited her'' Jane said and Loki shrugged ''They have known each other for so long, Thor cares for and Sif is no doubt trying to get him back''

''How comforting'' She says, then Sif walks in

''Hello, Sif'' Loki says with a smirk

''So Jane, you're Thor's new girlfriend'' Sif says and Jane nods

''Well, you listen, and you listen good'' Sif starts ''you stay away from him, He still loves me and I will get him back. He is mine'' what Sif didn't know was that Loki was recording everything she was saying, just maybe to use against her in the future

''Thor is my boyfriend, whatever you like it or not'' Jane says fiercely

''For now'' Sif smirked and walked out

''Bitch'' Jane mutters and Loki smirks. He knew exactly how to win Jane over now

XXXXXX

Loki was done playing guy and being Jane's was getting him nowhere

He had a real plan to win her

He was going to get Sif to seduce Thor, Thor being the horny idiot he is won't be able to resist Sif because for some reason he still holds feelings for her even though he is dating the most wonderful and beautiful women in the world, and he was getting sidetracked

Sif will seduce him and Jane will walk in on them, Jane will be furious and dump Thor.

Loki then picked up the picture of Jane he had and stroked his fingers over it

And then Jane will see him, the man who will put her life back together, not Thor's dorky brother. Yes, she shall cry, but her tears will dry once he comes to comfort her

it's rather funny actually, I guess he could thank Thor in a way. For if it didn't show interest in Jane then he wouldn't never have found the way to Jane's heart

XXXXXX 

''Jane, you and Thor are so perfect for each other'' Darcy tells her and Jane sighs

''Yeah'' is all she says

''Like it's total destiny'' She says and Jane nods

''Oh, it's Ian'' Darcy's boyfriend walks over to them

''What are you guys talking about?'' He asks

''Jane's boyfriend Thor'' Darcy says, then takes a bite of her sandwich

''Oh you guys are so adorable'' Ian says

This is perfect for me, well, that's what her friends think. I mean Thor is pretty ok, no, he is great. She loves him, but is he really the one? Is being with Thor her destiny, after years of stormy sailing, have I finally found the bay? Her mind went to Loki, maybe she should talk to him about this.

''Oh look, it's Thor's brother'' Ian says

''What?''

''You know the guy with long black hair, always is undressing you with his eyes'' Darcy says and Jane rolls his eyes

''I'm going to say hi to him'' Jane says and gets up

''Loki!''

''Oh, hey Jane, do you know where Sif is? I need to talk to her''

''Uh, no'' Why would he be looking for Sif she wonders ''actually, Loki I was wondering if we could talk for a second''

''I would love to, but I really need to find Sif'' Loki tells her

'' I think she's in the library'' Darcy says

''Great, bye!'' Loki says and storms off

Jane looked down at her feet for a second. He probably wasn't interested in her, and besides, she had Thor, who cares. Right?

XXXXX

''Why hello Sif'' Loki greets her

''What do you want'' Sif says not taking her eyes away from her text book

'' the real question is what we want''

''What?'' She says now looking at him

''You want Thor, I want Jane. I have a plan to get what we want'' he tells her and she scoffs

''you want Jane? I don't understand what's so appealing about that slut''

''Don't you dare insult her like that! Besides, I don't think you have any right calling someone a slut'' he growls

''Whatever, so what's this genius plan''

''You shall seduce Thor, and Jane will break up with him'' Loki says while crossing his arms

''How do you know it will work?'' she asks

''Well, for some strange reason. I believe Thor still has feelings for you and cannot refuse you'' Sif rolls her eyes at that

''So you in?'' Loki asks

''I refuse, I shall get Thor back the honorable way''

''Yes, because threatening is girlfriend is so honorable'' she glares at him

''But I'm afraid Sif, that you do not have much of a choice in this'' He tells her

''What? of course I do''

''Well, I guess then Thor will have to hear that recording of you telling Jane that Thor is yours, and he still loves you''

''What?'' she gasps and Loki plays the recording

''You bastard'' she hisses

'' I prefer scoundrel'' Loki says with a smirk and adds ''So, will you do it?'' he asks

''Fine''


	9. Chapter 9

Jane couldn't stop herself from comparing Loki and Thor, she knew it was unfair, but she was so confused on what she was feeling for Loki. She wanted to prove herself that Thor is the one for her

Well, she was more attracted to Thor, his long blonde hair and he had a body to die for. Thinking back, she never really thought about Loki's looks she was always just captivated by what he was talking about and his charm. Wait, no she was thinking why she loved Thor

Then she realized, you don't need a reason to be in love with someone. You just do, and she just loves Thor and that's it

''Jane'' Thor said while walking over to her

''Thor'' She said and give him a small kiss on the lips

''So how are you'' He asks while softly smiling at her

''I love you'' she blurts out

''What?'' He asks a bit shocked. What if he didn't feel the same? She thought, how this may not be good

''I love you'' she says again while looking down

He cups her face in his hands and beams at her ''And I you'' she grins at him and then kisses him

XXXXXXXXXX

''So Loki, what do you expect me to do'' Sif asks

''Well, tonight I shall take Jane out, and you will be with Thor. At our house'' Loki says, smirking

''What if Thor is truly loyal to Jane. Then what?'' she asks

'' He won't be, trust me. Despite my brother's feelings for her, he has always cared for you. May I ask how that ended?'' Loki asks

''He said he needed space'' She says, shrugging, and Loki stays silent

''How do you know Jane will fall for you just because her and Thor break up''

''Because my stupid brother won't be in the way, and she won't be blinded by shall finally see the real me''

''You mean a lying, manipulating, selfish, bastard. Wow, what a lucky girl'' Sif said with a sneer, and Loki glared at her

''I'll never understand what my brother sees in you, or what you see in my brother'' Loki remarks

'' I'll never understand what either of you see in that Jane Foster''

''She is beautiful, caring,brave, compassionate, and smart'' Loki says with a soft smile

"She isn't that pretty''

''Jealous?''

''hell no''

''Well anyways, this conversation is done. I'm going to find Jane and you go to Thor'' Loki says, and leaves

''Goodbye Loki" Sif says with a sigh

XXXXXXX

Jane lays down on her, I guess she and Thor are meant to be. She thinks to herself

her phone buzzed, she got a text from Loki

Loki: _hello, love! meet me in the park! XXXX_

She looked down at her phone in confusion

Jane: _What? Why?_

Loki: _Just to hang out_

Jane thinks for a moment before, replying

 _i'll be right there_

XXXXXXXXXX

''Jane'' Loki called and she went over to him

''Hi Loki''

''Isn't it lovely out today'' Loki remarks, before sitting down on the bench

''I guess, it's kinda cold''

''The cold never bothered'' Loki says with a shrug

Loki got out his phone and texted Sif

 _How's things going?_

Sif: _We are just talking right now_

Loki: _You aren't suppose to be talking!_

''Who are you texting?'' Jane asks

''Sif'' He blurts out

''Do you like Sif?'' she asks, and Loki laughs

''Ew, that's disgusting''

''Really? I mean she is gorgeous''

Loki just shrugs. He would hear Thor go on about Sif's beauty, and he never understood it. Maybe it's because once you see someone as beautiful as Jane, every other woman just cannot compare.

XXXXXXXXXXX

''So Sif, why do you really want to talk?'' Thor asks

''Thor, I don't think Jane is right for you'' she tells him and he shakes his head

''Sif, I love Jane. You know that''

''What about me? What about us? All we've been through together'' Sif exclaims

''I'm with Jane!''

''We both know you still love me''

''No! Yes! Maybe, Ok, I'm just not sure'' Thor says, while running his fingers through his hair

''Maybe, I can help you decide'' Sif says in a seductive voice

Thor looks at for a moment, before grabbing her in a passionate kiss

''Hold on'' she whispers, and texts Loki

 _we aren't talking_

She smiles at Thor before he claims her lips again

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Hey Jane, wanna go back to my house. I bet Thor wants to see you'' Loki says, while holding back a smile

''Uh, Sure'' Jane says

''Ok, good lets go!'' Loki says while grabbing her hand

As they got to his house. Loki looked over at Jane and saw her smile.A part of him wanted to turn around, so he wouldn't have to see the heartbroken look on Jane's face.

But in a way he was doing her a favor, Thor didn't deserve her if he was willing to cheat on her so easily

Loki took a deep breath, then opened the door to see Thor and Sif making out on the couch

''Oh my god'' Jane said in horror

Thor stopped and looked over at them ''Jane?" he gasps

Jane felt her eyes tear up. She couldn't believe he would do this, and the same day he claimed his love for her

Jane quickly ran out crying

''Jane! Wait!'' Thor cried, and ran after her

''I feel terrible'' Sif says

Loki's mouth forms into a wicked grin

''I've never felt better''


	10. Chapter 10

''Jane, Wait! I can explain'' Thor called after her and she turned around with tears falling freely down her face and fury in her eyes

''Ok, explain'' she spat at him

''I, um, well'' she rolled her eyes and let out a bitter laugh ''Exactly'' she said and continued to walk away

He grabbed her arm ''Let me go'' she growled

''Please, Jane I love you!"

''You love me? You're kidding, right? Because last time I checked you don't cheat on someone you love!'' She yelled at him

''No, yes, I have feelings for Sif! But I love you more'' he pleaded

''Really?You like her, but you like me a little bit more? Wow, aren't I the luckiest girl in the world'' She said sardonically

''Jane, I'm sorry'' He sighs

''No, sorry doesn't cut it! I never want to see you again'' She spats and runs off

XXXXXX

She couldn't it believe that a guy like Thor would actually love her, and stay with her. She was a fool

She thought she fond someone who deserved, someone who wouldn't do that to her. Well, maybe it was what she deserved

She was just Pathetically naive and desperate to believe that she can always find some good in they are more than they seem

She broke in a sob, she shouldn't never have trusted him! She was always such an idiot

No, no more tears. All she needed was to rant about Thor to someone and she knew just the person. She got her phone and called them

''Hey Loki''

XXXXXXX

''Loki, you're here. That was quick'' she says as he walks in

''I'm so sorry, If you're mine I would never do that to you'' He says taking her hands in his, and she laughs awkardly

''Yeah, it sucks'' She shrugs

''Oh love, you've been crying'' he says

''doesn't matter'' She as tears filled her eyes

''Come here'' He says, and she hugs. He smirks slightly

''Why am I the girl who always gets cheated on?'' She whispers

''Shhh''

''Before I used to date this Donald Blake guy, and he cheated on me to'' She sobbed

Loki hated to admit that he was the fault of both Jane's heart breaks, he told Blake that Jane was cheating on him with someone else and out of rage he went out and kissed another girl. he was horrible, he knew, but he couldn't stand Jane being with someone else

''They don't deserve you'' He says, while looking at her right in the eyes

''Can I eat ice cream with you, and complain about Thor?''

''My favorite pastime'' he grins

XXXXXX

''And, like he would always be with his friends! I like Bruce and Tony and all, expect Bruce has some angry issues that were scary. Still, he spends all his time with his friends, I mean would it hurt to have a date just him and me sometimes? I mean Jesus Christ'' She says, then takes a big spoon of the ice cream

''I always hated his friends'' Loki mutters

''My dad is going to be gone all night, wanna go sneak some beers?'' She asks

''Uh, sure''

XXXXXX

As Jane took a sip of her beer she giggled ''I never done anything like this before, have you done anything like this before?''

''oh, yeah all the time'' he lies

''Well, cheers!''

 _Three drinks later_

"You know Thor doesn't deserve all of this'' Jane says and takes a big sip of her drink ''Like i'm cool, like look at us''

''I HATE MY DAD'' Loki yells

'' I DON'T LIKE YOUR DAD EITHER'' she yells back

'' I don't feel like I fit in with my family I feel like a pickle torpedo... In a sea of graham cracker crumbs''

''What does that mean?''

''it means my family is stupid, expect my mom. She's cool'' Loki admits

''your mom is a nice lady''

''You're such a really pretty gal'' Loki slurs

''Stop it, you're making me blush'' Jane said, with a giggle

''I'm going to find my place in your diary, Jane!'' (Breaking Benjamin reference)

''get me another beer, and I'll I think about it''

''Oh no'' He whispers

''what?''

''There aren't any beers left''

''Wait, what?'' She says

Loki turned around laughing with a beer in his hand ''LOKI'D''

''You son of a bitch!''

''Don't you insult my mother!''

''Why doesn't Thor love me!'' she cries

''Because he is a blonde oaf, that is stupid''

Jane started to laugh ''You funny kid, you tell funny joke'' Then she ran into the bathroom and threw up

 **AN: Pretty short chapter, but this was just suppose to be funny! Hope you guys like it, and i've never got drunk before so I tried my best writing it. Hope I did ok, thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Loki woke up with his head pounding, what happened last night? he wondered, then smile softly as he realized he was spooning Jane as she slept. How many times has he dreamt of this? too many to count

he nuzzled her neck, and sniffed her hair. It smelled like pumpkins and he felt warmth spread throughout felt happy with her

''WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?''

''So loud'' Loki whispers

''Erik?'' Jane said with her eyes barely open

''Jane, why the hell is this young man in bed with you'' Erik asked, raging

''Erik, nothing happened''

''WHY IS IN YOUR BED'' He yelled, and Jane rubbed her head

''Hello Sir, I didn't want to meet you like this. I am Loki, Jane was upset and I came over to comfort her. That's all that happened, Sir, I swear!''

''Get out'' Erik says, and Loki does as he is told

''Jane, what the heck?''

''What? I am 16 what do you expect? I will just stay in my room just reading, I can have a life too, I will invite friends over if I want'' Jane says and adds ''You know it gets lonely! When you're always at Sarah's house, I was upset and needed someone there for me. Loki was being a good friend and came over to comfort me''

''Listen, Janie, i'm sorry. I know it's been hard, since I spend most of my time with Sarah, but she is really special to me'' Erik says, gently

''Why did you adopt me? Why didn't you get a little cute baby or something? Instead, you got a miserable teenage girl, who doesn't know how to love or what it feels to be loved'' Jane says, as one tear rolled down her face.

''I was going to, then I saw you. You had the same look of emptiness in your eyes, yet somehow hopeful. I don't know, I just needed someone in my life'' Jane stays silent for a moment

''So, now you have Sarah. You have someone in your life, do you still want me'' Jane said in a whisper, as she started to cry

''I will always need you Jane, you're my daughter'' He whispers, while putting a strand of hair behind her ear

''You're right, I was empty. I was always alone, I was abused, ignored. I am so happy that you came to my rescue'' Jane hugs Erik tightly as she sobs

''I Love you Jane'' Erik whispers, then kisses her head

''So'' Erik says ''That Loki kid said that he needed to comfort you about something'' Erik starts ''what as it?"'

''You know Thor? The guy I was dating'' Erik nods ''He cheated on me'' Jane said, looking at her feet

''That ass! Want me to beat him up? Because I will'' Jane chuckles

''That's ok''

''He doesn't deserve you'' Erik tells her and Jane smiles '' I know''

''That's my girl''

XXXXXXXXXXX

''Loki! You're home'' Thor says, coming down the stairs

''Why is everyone so loud'' Loki mutters to himself.

''I need your help'' Thor says

Loki rubs his head ''With what?''

''Winning Jane back'' Loki laughs right in his face

''Yeah, no way''

''Oh come on Loki! You're my brother, I know we had our disagreement in the past, we are still-''

''YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER'' Loki yells

''Loki! You're home'' Frigga says, and hugs him

''Where were you?'' She asks concerned

'' I was with Jane'' Frigga smiles, and Thor's eyes widen

'' Loki you're back'' Odin says, taking a sip of his coffee

''He was with a girl'' Frigga smiles, Loki rolls his eyes

''I was just comforting her, after what Thor did'' Loki growls

''Who is this girl?'' Odin asks

''Jane, Thor's ex girlfriend''

''You broke up with her? Good, I never liked her. I preferred Sif'' Odin says, and Loki glares at him

''He cheated on her with Sif, and Jane was I went over to comfort her, because my brother is an asshole'' Loki says angrily

''Loki'' Frigga says horrified

'' IT WAS A MISTAKE LOKI! I regret dearly''

''You know Thor, you couldn't just let me have something for once! I LOVED HER FIRST!'' Thor looked shocked and Loki scowls him

''Loki, I didn't know'' Thor started, and Loki barked out a bitter laugh ''Of course you didn't'' he says , and runs upstairs

Thor followed him ''Loki, we need to talk''

''What about? how you want me to help you win back the women of MY dreams''

''Loki, please'''

''Fine, talk''

''How long have you had these feelings?'' Thor asks

''really? Wow, thought you would ask something a bit more interesting''

''answer the question Loki''

''Ever since I first saw her. I love Jane more than I have ever loved anyone'' Loki says and then looks at Thor ''You know I always felt kinda broken, and like I don't belong. But with Jane, I don't feel that way anymore''

''Promise me you won't tell her'' Loki says in a whisper

''Your secret is safe with me.I just want you to know I won't give up'' Loki smirks at him

''Oh nor am I. You see Thor, I will win Jane's heart''

Thor laughs ''What makes you so sure''

''Well, you had her once. What makes you think she would ever trust you again? I doubt Sif will give up on you, and seeing how easily seduced you were by her. You will betray Jane again. Yet, I will always be loyal to her, and she will see me in a new light''

''She doesn't think of you like that''

''Oh, but she will''

XXXXX

''You wanted to see me, Sif'' Loki says

''We need to tell them! Loki, I feel so bad'' Sif blurts out

''tell me how you really feel''

''Loki, I've hurt Thor. He looks so upset all the time. It's all my fault, and Jane, she's a good person. She doesn't deserve to have her heart broken'' Sif sighs

''You're right, she doesn't. But my brother was going to do it anyways. Besides, you can get him back now'' Loki shrugs

''I can't, I can hardly look at him without feeling guilt''Loki rolled his eyes, why did she have to make such a big deal out of this

''I have to tell them!"'

''NO!" Loki says loudly ''Unless you want Thor to hate you, and I make your life a living hell. You shall not tell either of them. Understood?'' Loki growls

''Fine'' Sif says bitterly

Loki chuckles ''Good''

'' I hate you'' she spats

''Nice talking to you as well Sif''

 **An: thought I get in one more chapter before the school year starts up again and I have a bunch of work year 12 yay :P Anyways thanks for reading**


	12. Chapter 12

''Thor, keeps calling me'' Jane says to Loki

''You know, I'm glad! He deserves to Suffer after what he did to me'' Loki stays silent just letting her rant

She sighed ''Should I call him back?'' Loki's eyes widen

''No! He does not deserve that, you need to move on Jane'' Move on with me, he added in his head

''You're right, You know there is this cute guy Richard-''

''No'' He blurted out

''What? He seems nice'' Jane says, Loki spoke with Richard once or twice. He was nice, but he didn't want his Jane to go out with him

''You will get bored with him. You need a real challenge''

''How do you know what I need?" Jane snaps at him

''I know you Jane''

''Listen, Richard is a nice guy and at the moment all I want is a nice guy. Why do you even care?

''Because I love-'' Oh shit, ''to see you with someone exciting and makes you happy'' that was awkward, he thought

''Well, thank you, but last time I was with someone who was exciting he cheated on me''

''Why did you love my brother?'' Loki slightly mutters

''I don't know, I guess with him I felt special. Like I wasn't that lonely, broken girl'' His heart ached to know that Jane felt that way

''But now of course he made me feel like that girl again. I was so stupid, I should have known it was too good to be true'' Her eyes welled up with tears

''hey, Jane don't talk like that. You are the most beautiful, smart, amazing, unique person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, and if Thor can't see that he's an idiot'' Jane stares at him for a moment before leaning in and kissing him.

Loki felt a mix of love and lust take over him. He has imagined kissing Jane countless times, but nothing could prepare him for the real deal

He kissed her passionately, and she broke the kiss '' I, uh, I'm sorry''

Loki quickly crossed his legs ''There is really no reason to be sorry'' he chuckles

''No, that was wrong'' Loki felt his heart break a little, did she not feel what he felt in that kiss? Or she did feel it, but was to afraid to let herself feel

''Maybe, you should go''

''Uh, alright'' Loki slowly gets up

''I want you to know Jane, that I don't regret our kiss'' He says, then walks out

XXXXXXXXX

''Darcy, I feel like a slut'' Jane says

''What? Why? Thor is the slut, he kissed another girl while you two were together''

''I know, but I kissed his brother! His brother, I mean that is like if Thor cheated on me with you''

''Yeah, but you didn't cheat. There isn't anything to feel bad about'' Darcy says

''You're right'' Jane sighs

''So who's the better kisser?'' Darcy asks shamelessly

''Darcy!''

''what? Come on, just tell me'' Jane rolls her eyes

''Fine, well they're both better good I guess. Thor was more experienced, but there was more feeling with Loki guess''

''Wow, your life can be a movie. You have two brothers fighting for your love'' Jane chuckles at that

''Loki isn't fighting for my love''

''Oh come on, even after he kisses you. You still think he has no romantic feelings''

''Well, maybe he does a little. It doesn't matter''

''I think you sorta like him'' Darcy teases,

''no! I mean, maybe, I don't know. Just a little I guess'' Darcy just chuckled at her

''What should I do'' Jane sighed

''Well, Thor is no doubt hotter, but he is also an asshole. So Loki isn't the best looking guy''

''I think he's cute'' Jane interrupts

''Yeah, whatever, but you and Loki like all that school crap and have a lot in common. Yet you and Thor bring out the best in each other. With Thor, you could loosen up a bit and when dating you Thor started to focus more on school and all that shit''

''That isn't much help''

''Yeah, guess you have a lot of thinking to do''

Jane sighed ''What am I going to do''

XXXXXXX

''Sif, what do I owe the pleasure'' Loki smirks, as he lets Sif in

''I'm going to tell Thor''

''Straight to the point aren't we''

''If you love Jane as much as you claim you should tell her as well''

''Listen, things are going great between Jane and I. I don't need you ruining it'' Loki slightly growls at her

''Don't you feel bad for breaking Jane's heart''

''I didn't break Jane's heart, Thor did!'' Loki snapped

''Shouldn't you be happy? You get Thor all to yourself now, isn't that what you wanted? If you feel so guilty now why did you say all things to Jane in the first place''

''I regretted what I said to Jane right after I said them. I was acting petty and cruel, I just got so lost in my jealous I forgot how what really the one I claimed to love was happy''

Loki stayed silent, for once he felt guilty for what he did. He thought of the time they watched Phantom of the opera together, remembering how selfish the Phantom was by kidnapping her, but in the end reasoned that he needed to let her go live her life, and be happy. Is that what he needed to do with Jane? He couldn't even bear the thought of letting Jane out of his life

'' How about you cheer Thor up, by getting back together'' Loki growled

''Sif'' Thor walked in

''Hello Thor'' She said, looking down

''Um, I was wondering if I could talk to you alone for a few minutes'' Thor says

''Sure, of course. I was off to see Jane anyways'' Loki smirks at Thor, and the jealousy in Thor's eyes were clear as day

Loki grabs a coat and walks out

''So, what do you want to talk about'' Sif asks

''I wanted to say sorry to you, I've been acting like a total ass to both you and Jane. I feel terrible'' he sighed

''Can you forgive me?'' He asks

''Thor, I should be the one asking for forgiveness''

''What why?''

'' There is a reason why I kissed you'' Sif says

Thor looked confused ''what do you mean?''

''You see, before I was jealous of Jane, and I said some things that were rude. Loki recorded them and threaten to use it against me if I didn't help with his plan''

''His plan?''

''The plan was to break you guys up with me seducing you, and Jane walking in''

''You're lying?''

''I wish I was''

''Well then, I suppose neither Loki or I are worthy of Jane'

''You aren't mad?" Sif said almost afraid to ask

''At you? No, at Loki? Furious'' Thor growled

''I'm sorry, Thor'' She whispers

''It's ok, Sif''

''This is my own fault'' he sighs

XXXXXXXXXxx

''Loki'' Jane smiled

''Hello, love''

''I need to tell you something'' She says

''Oh?''

''I think, well, uh, sorta like you. Like, like you, like you and was wondering''

''yes'' He answers

'' I didn't even get to finish''

''I got what you were trying to say'' He smiled, he couldn't believe this was happening. Was Jane finally going to be his? He felt like he could cry tears of joy

then as she kissed him, he felt that guilt take over

''Jane, before anything happens, I need to tell you something''

''Oh?''

''Ok, don't get mad'' the minute he said that he could see the worry on Jane's face

''Loki, what is it?'' She asks

''I did something I'm not proud of''

''Loki, just tell me'' She says, sounding slightly annoyed

''I'm kinda the reason you and Thor broke up''

She slightly laughed ''What?''

''It's my fault''

''What? how?'' She asks, feeling completely lost

''I made Sif seduce Thor, and he would cheat on you. You would walk in and then you would break up with him, and run to me for comfort''

''Wait, I'm so confused. So you came up with this all plot,why? To upset Thor or something?''

''No! Isn't it obvious? I wanted you to get away from Thor, because I love you'' he almost shouted

''You love me?'' she asks a bit taken back

''Yes! From the moment I met you. I couldn't deal with seeing you with Thor, holding his hand, kissing him. All the things we should be doing! I wanted to just rip you away from him, and so I did. I would have gone insane with jealousy if you stayed with him''

''Oh my god'' She said in shock

''There's more, I also broke you and Don up'' He said, looking away

''What!?''

''I told him you cheated on him, but he shouldn't have believed me so quickly if you guys had a stable relationship!''

''It doesn't matter Loki! You aren't suppose to do that with someone you love, you little shit!'' She spat at him

''I know, I'm sorry! I'm terrible, I didn't know how to deal with all my rage and jealousy'' He said as his eyes welled up with tears

''Wait, when Donald and I dated we never spoken before''

''I know, but I already sorta knew you''

''How?''

''I sometimes followed you around''

''you stalked?'' She said, and Loki flinched at the disgust in her voice

'Yes, I didn't know what else to do''

''I don't know? How about, 'hey Jane, wanna go out sometime' and not stalk me''

''I was scared, I wanted you, needed you, so much. I couldn't handle if you rejected me''

''Well, try to handle this Loki, I never want to talk to you again!'' She said, and stormed off


	13. Chapter 13

''Jane, wait!'' He called, dammit, why did he have to say something? Jane would have been his, and his alone. Now she hates him

''Jane, please I beg you just listen to me'' She continue to just walk, and ignored him

''Jane!'' He grabbed her, and she punched him in the face.

Wow, wasn't expecting that

''Sorry, I just got scared. I shouldn't have done that'' He didn't care that she punched him, he knew he deserved to be punched in the face

''Jane, are you afraid of me? I would never hurt you''

''Really? Well, you have hurt me! You broke me up with both Don and Thor-''

''They weren't good anyways, if they would do that to you''

'' You should have let me figure that out on my own, and don't act like you're some saint. You didn't do that for me, you did it for yourself because your selfish!'' she spat at him, and his face darkened. She shivered

''You're right, I am a selfish man.I would do absolutely anything to have you, don't you see how much I need, long for you. I did what I had to do'' Loki says almost in a growl

''Loki, we are in high school! You're talking about needing me and shit. God, if someone doesn't feel the same way about you, you feel sad for awhile, then get yourself together, then MOVE ON! Not try to destroy every chance of love they get'' Jane said, shaking in her angry

''You act like this is some crush, it is much more than that Jane, much, much more.All that exists is you Jane ; all I feel, hope, breathe, want, and see is you. Nothing else matters''

''Loki, you're obsessed''

''Yes'' He said, clearly not ashamed

''Why, why me?''

He gave her a confused look ''What do you mean?''

''Why are you so obsessed with me?''

''Isn't that obvious, you're beautiful, smart, kind hearted, we have the same interest, you're just as broken as I am. You understand me better than anyone I have ever met, why wouldn't it be you''

''I still think you're insane'' She says softly

''I guess that means you could tame'' He says, while putting a bit of her hair behind her ear

''No what, just leave me alone'' Jane didn't know how to handle all this, so her first thought is just to push Loki away

She ran into her house

Loki felt unbelievably knew she had the right to be mad, but couldn't she see that they were meant to be, and he was doing it for them. He let out a sigh

one day Loki, one day

XXXXXXXXXXXX

''Loki'' Thor growls, as he walks in

''Listen, Thor whatever it is I don't want to deal-'' Loki was brutally interrupted with a punch in a face and falls down

''Huh, second time today''

''How dare you break Jane and I up'' Thor yelled,

''Sif'' he whispers

''She told me what you did, you better tell Jane or I'll-''

''I already did'' Loki said, rather loudly

''You did?'' Thor asks, shocked

''Yes'' Loki says, while rubbing his nose which, was now starting to bleed

''Why did you do it'' Thor asks

''You know why'' Loki whispers

''You're selfish''

''So are you'' Loki spats back

'' I know'' Thor says, looking down

''So Sif, told you?''

''Yes, also how you threatened her'' Thor glared

''Speaking of Sif, why aren't you mad at her''

''She was forced to, by you''

'' She had a choice'' Loki said, calmy

''I understood why she did it'' Thor said, in a soft tone

''Can't you understand why I did it?'' Loki says, while getting up with dry blood on his nose

Thor looked at his brother for a moment, he sighed and then walked off

Loki felt completely alone.

XXXXXXXXX

Jane sat alone in her room thinking about Loki and Thor. She was creeped out by Loki, he really was obsessed with her, yet she felt sorta flattered. I mean a guy that was that into her? She sorta liked it, but at the same time it scared her

Jane's thoughts were broken by a knock ''Hello'' her face fell as she saw who it was

''Hello Jane'' Sif smiled

''What do you want''

'' To say I'm sorry'' Sif stars, and Jane scoffs

''I truly am, about everything. About what I said to you, and how I kissed Thor. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you''

''About we drink, and bitch about what assholes Thor and Loki are''

Sif is a bit taken back, but smirks ''Sounds good to me''

''My parents are out of town, let's go to my place'' Sif says

XXXXXXXX

'' What the hell is wrong with Loki? I mean he stalks me, that's really creepy'' Jane said, then takes a sip of her beer

''Yeah, he's a weirdo''

''Then there's Thor. Who is a cheating scumbag''

''Damn straight'' Sif yells

''Another drink?''

''Sure''

XXXXXXX

''Sure, Thor has a nice body. He got that going for him, but Loki is all like nice'' Jane slurs, both now are officially drunk

''But he lied!''

''And that ain't cool'' Jane says, and lays down

''We should listen to music'' Sif suggests

''We should totally listen to music!''

XXXXXX

''I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WANT WHAT I REALLY, REALLY WANT'' Jane sang, terribly off key

''SO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT WHAT YOU REALLY, REALLY WANT'' Sif sang back

They sang together '' I wanna, I wanna, I wanna , I wanna zigazig HA'' they both started to do an odd dance

''Why don't I listen to the spice girls, all the time?'' Jane says

''I know, it's like they are singing about my soul''

''Right?''

Jane threw the beer bottle ''ANOTHER''

XXXXX

''Should I call Loki?''

''Yeah, let's give him a piece of our minds''

''Totally!''

XXXXXX

Loki woke up, hearing the sound of his phone ringing

''Jane?''

''Yo, Loki''

''Jane, sweetheart. I am truly relieved to hear your voice, but why are you calling me at 1:00 in the morning?'' He asks, in a raspy voice

'' Because Sif and I are pissed off'' he heard Sif in the background yell ''YEA, YOU ASS''

''Jane, are you drunk?''

''Well, that's irrelevant'' She said

''Jane'' he warned

''You know, Sif and I are gonna walk right over to your house, and give you a piece of our minds''

''Jane, no! It's dangerous, don't worry, I'll be right over and you can give me a piece of your mind''

''Were are you?'' He asks

''Were at Sif's house''

''Sif, he is coming over!'' Jane yelled, as she hung up the phone

''We should kick him in the balls'' Sif laughed

''We should totally do that'' Jane giggled

XXXXXXX

They both heard a knock on the door

''Thor's here'' Jane yelled, she opened the door ''Wait, you're Loki''

''I am''

''Sif,this isn't Thor''

''What's Loki doing here?'' Sif asks

''Jane called me''

''Oh, right, you did'' Sif laughs

''I forgot about that, I thought I called Thor''

''Jane, you said you wanted to give me a piece of your mind. So what is it?'' He asks, sighing

''Right, come closer'' She says, and so he does. She whispers in his ears ''I'm batman'' she says in a deep raspy voice

Loki chuckled '' Also Loki, I'm pregnant and it's yours''

''Wow, Jane, this is all a lot to take in'' Loki was really enjoying this, Jane was pretty funny and adorable when she was drunk

''You're a bastard, Loki'' Sif says

''Jane, I thought you hated Sif?''

''No! Sif is my bestest friend. Listen Loki, if you want to be my lover ya gotta get with my friend'' Jane gave him this look, like he was some idiot

''I'll remember that''

''Come on, let's get you to bed'' Loki suggests

''But I'm not tired'' Jane whined

''Come on'' He picked her up, and she rested her head on his chest

''you cannot do this Loki Odinson! I will avenge you Jane!'' Sif yells

Loki rolled his eyes, has he put Jane down on the bed

he softly smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair

''Goodnight, Thor'' She whispers

''It's still Loki''

''Oh right I forgot'' she says, while being barely awake. Loki kisses her forehead

He goes back to see Sif passed out on the floor.

''Jesus Christ'' he mutters, he picks Sif up, and places her right next to Jane

Loki sighs, then goes back home

 **AN: Horray for girl power! Isn't it much better for Sif and Jane to be besties than have them be petty just because they like the same guy? They are two strong women and are better than that :D Thanks for reading**


	14. Chapter 14

''What happened last night?''

Jane asks, while rubbing her head and slowly getting up

''I feel like I'm gonna throw up''

''Oh shit, I called Loki last night'' Jane sighs, she didn't exactly remember what happened. All she remembered is that he came over, he carried her to bed and she mistook him for Thor

Sif chuckled slightly ''I believe you did''

''Oh god, I hope I didn't do anything stupid''

''All I remember is listening to the spice girls, and just complaing about Thor and Loki''Sif says, and Jane chuckled slightly at the blury memory

''You know I hope there isn't any hard feelings. I am truly sorry for what I did"

''You're forgiven'' Jane sighs

''Friends?''

''Friends'' Jane confirms

Jane's phone started ringing, Sif put her head into the pillow and groaned ''Ugh, just pick it up''

''Aw shit, it's Loki''

''can't avoid him forever''

''I could try" Jane shrugs

''Just answer it''

''fine!'' Jane answers the phone ''What do you want Loki"

''I just wanted to make sure you were ok, you were pretty wasted last night''

'' I didn't say anything stupid, did I?'' Jane slowly sat down, and rubbed her aching head

''You did tell me something surprising, that I wouldn't expect'' Loki says, in a serious tone

''Which was?" Jane said while feeling her anxiety raise

"That you are actually Batman''

Jane chuckled ''Oh my god''

Loki laughed ''So how's Sif?''

''Puking in the bathroom''

''Lovely''

''Well, I better get going''

''Wait, Jane! No-'' before Loki knew it, she hung up on him

''Hey Sif! You ok?'' Jane called

''I feel so ill'' she groaned

Jane cuddled up against the pillow '' Me too''

''I'm never drinking again''

XXXXXXXXX

Sif and Jane heard a knock on the door. Jane sighed and Sif let out a sorta cry ''Oh god why do people exist? I hate everyone''

Jane opened the door, and sighed ''Loki, why are you here?''

''Well, hello sleeping beauty, I brought you and your new bestie Coffee and McDonalds. You're welcome'' Loki grins

''That is very nice of you Loki'' Jane says, not wanting to give him too much praise. Despite how kind that was, he was still an obsessed stalker, who won't allow her to be happy with someone she loves

''Why is Loki here?'' Sif asks

''He brought us food and coffee'' Jane says, as Loki walks in. Putting the food and drinks on the table

''Thank god'' Sif says

''Jane, I was wondering if we could talk. Alone'' Loki suggests

Jane thinks for a moment ''Uh, sure, I guess we have to'' Loki lets out a sigh of relief

''Let's go in the bedroom, shall we?'' Jane suggests, and Loki nods

''remember Jane, he's still an arse!'' Sif called

''Shut up, Sif!'' Loki snaps back

''Ok, let's just go Loki''

''So, talk, Loki'' Jane says, as they enter the room

''Listen, Jane, my love. I am so sorry, for what I did to you. Please, just give me a shot, I love you''

''Loki, I know you're sorry, but I can't forgive you'' Jane says while not looking him in the eye

''Why? Jane please! I'll do anything'' Loki begged

Jane sat down and asked in a soft tone ''How long have you had this obsession with me?''

''Didn't I tell you? It was from the moment I first saw you''

''I know, but, like how did it get so intense?''

Loki sighed ''well, the minute I saw you walking into math class I felt my heart skip a beat'' Loki softly smiled at the memory, and Jane couldn't hold back a smile as well. She had to admit it was kinda cute

''I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world. I had the biggest crush on you, then all of the sudden that crush turned into love. I was going through such a hard time, with my family. You became my light, I followed you when you go to the park or to get Coffee. Or simply to hang out with Darcy, I would be in the shadows. Waiting for the day you would notice me'' Jane started to feel afraid

''I was always thinking of you Jane, everytime I would feel sad and lonely. I'll look at that picture beside my nightstand and-''

''woah, woah, you have a picture of me?'' Jane was starting to feel very uncomfortable

''that's not important''

''Anyways, and I would think that someday you will be mine. We could laugh, hold hands, cuddle'' Loki also thought of other things they could do together, but he thought it best not to reveal it to Jane

''I love you Jane Foster''

''Loki, you're such a wanker'' Jane sighed

Loki looked confused "What? You wanted to know!''

''You're to obsessed with me to have a heathly realitonship! I mean you have a picture of me in your room, where did you even get a picture of me'' Jane said , feeling angry raise

''I took it'' Loki muttered

''Oh god''

''Jane, I'm sorry''

''Loki, you're a nice guy. I know I seem harsh, but it can't happen. Maybe, you can be with that Sigyn girl. She seems pretty interested in you'' Loki gritted his teeth. He couldn't handle this, it hurt to much. He felt tears sting his eyes

''Jane no! I don't care about Sigyn or who's into me! I love you, and I always will!''

''Loki, I think you need to go'' Jane says quietly

''Fine'' Loki spats, and runs out of the house

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks later, it went back to the way it was before. Loki just admired Jane from afar, in Math class she would ignore him as he stared at her beautiful hair. He remembered when they became friends how she would say how to him and sometimes turn around and smile at him. It made his heart melt, now she just ignores him

He did notice Sif and Jane did seem a lot closer, they would talk to each other and sit with each other at lunch. He would often see them laughing about something and hanging out with each other. He didn't know why Jane hung at with Sif, Sif said she was going to steal her boyfriend and then kissed him. He was puzzled by it, but none the less they were good friends

At lunch as Sif, Jane, and Darcy sat together and Thor sat with the popular kids. Loki would make sure to get a good seat where he could see Jane. He would be alone, as always

But today was different. Jane was sitting with that guy she was talking about

Richard


	15. Chapter 15

Loki couldn't believe it, he didn't want to. Why Richard? She should be with him! He waited long enough for her, he loved her with all his heart and would do anything to have her at his side

In a jealous rage Loki stormed out

XXXXX

''You know Jane I really enjoyed having lunch with you today'' Richard says, and Jane smiles nervously

''Yeah, me too''

''I was wondering if you would like to go on a real date?'' Richard asks

''Well, um, I just kinda got out of a relationship'' Jane starts

''Oh yeah, of course I understand'' Richard says

''but I really do like you''

''But you don't want to go out on a date with me yet?''

''no, maybe, I don't know'' Jane sighs

''Well here's my number'' Richard says, while writing it down on a napkin ''If you change my mind you can call me''

''I will'' Jane smiles softly

XXXXXX

''Should I call him?'' Jane asks Darcy and Sif

''Totally, he is cute'' Darcy says

''Yeah, but I just broke up with Thor and there was that whole thing with Loki. Am I ready to start a new relationship?''

Sif sighed ''Listen, Jane it's just a date who said you need to start a relationship?''

''You guys think I should do it?''

''Yes!'' They said at the same time

Jane chuckled ''I will, thanks for the support guys. You're the bestest friends ever''

''Of course we are'' Darcy said, and Sif smirked

''Well, I gotta go is a pizza at home with my name on it'' Darcy says

''Good luck with Richard!''

''Thanks''

As Darcy left Jane was still deep in thought

''Hey, It's fine Jane''

''Do you still love Thor?'' Sif was taken back by the question, Jane had been wanting to ask it for awhile, but never had the guts

''What?'' Sif said with a sorta laugh

''Do you still love him?'' She asked again

''Um, well'' Sif cleared her throat ''Well, I suppose I do''

''I see''

''I mean, It's not like I'm chasing after him. My friendship with you is much more important''

Jane chuckles and Sif felt confused ''What?''

''It's just funny, that you used to hate me because I was with Thor now we are best friends''

''I never hated you, I suppose I was just jealous. I never wanted to hurt you, what Loki and I did to you Thor was wrong''

''I forgave you, It isn't your fault Thor and Loki are assholes'' They both laughed a little

''Do you still love him?'' Sif asked, while looking down

''Well, I don't know. He was my first love, I care about him and probably always will a little. I just don't know if I still love him''

''What about Loki?''

Jane looked at Sif and took a deep breath ''Well, Loki was always such a great friend to me and we developed a bond. Then, I found out about his obsessive love for me and It felt like a different Loki. I still care about him, but I could never be with him. He is selfish and obsessed''

''Well, I guess it's best to stay away from the Odinson brothers''

''I plan on it''

XXXXXXXX

Loki stayed in his room plotting ways to keep Jane far, far away from Richard. The cheating is to obvious. Maybe he could threaten him a bit, scare him away

Loki smirked wickedly, he won't be with Jane for long

XXXXXXX

''Hey, Richard!'' Jane called

''Oh, Jane, Um, hello'' Richard said nervously ''Have you given much thought to what I said?''

''yes! I have, and I would love to go out with you''

''Really? Oh my god, that's great'' Richard blushed at his own reaction "Um, I mean yeah that's cool''

Jane chuckled at him ''um, wanna go out tonight?''

''Sure, that sounds great. Pick you up at 8:00?''

''Sounds great''

''See you then'' As Richard walked off, Jane noticed Loki was staring right at them. Jane and Loki made eye contact, the bell rang and Loki was gone. Jane felt afraid that Loki would try to ruin this for her again. God, why couldn't he leave her alone

meanwhile

Loki wasn't even paying attention to his history class, all he could think of was Richard and Jane. Jane would get so bored with him, he didn't deserve her and all her glory, but who did?

Loki's heart melted at the thought of Jane smile and her laugh. That smile that could make him forget all his pain, all his worries

and her beautiful laugh, it sounded like everything pure and beautiful in the world. She was like an angel on Earth

She was his angel

XXXXXXX

Richard took Jane out to a nice restaurant, She felt very awkward and just looked at the menu

''Hi'' Richard says

Jane puts down her menu and nervously said hello

''So what's the story with you?''

''Story?There's no story!''

''You told me the other day you just got out of a relationship'' He said

''I did, didn't I?'' Jane cringed

Richard chuckled ''It's fine, we can take it slow.I'm in no rush''

''thank you so much, you're so lovely. It's just he was the first guy I ever really cared for and he cheated on me''

''Oh, I've been there''

''It really sucks, doesn't it?''

''oh yeah''

''But, yeah they don't matter. Tonight is about us'' Jane says, with a grin

''That's the spirit''

''Now let's order because I am starving

XXXXXX

The date came to an end and Loki waited outside to give this Richard a piece of his mind

But before he could do anything he saw Jane by Richard's side. Laughing and smiling

She looked so happy, and that made him sorta happy. He no longer felt that jealously and rage, but just the need to see her happy regardless if it was with him

In that moment Loki realized that he could no longer try to ruin Jane's chance at happiness just because of his jealously. He needed her to live her own life and be free

A tear escaped Loki's eyes as he walked away with a a pang feeling in his heart

 **AN: This was pretty sad, but needed to happen. Loki has been way to obsessed and jealous which is not love, I needed to show that Loki does really love jane in his own way and that its more than obsession. I know there has a been a lack of Thor lately but he will be in the next chapter and we get to se his opinon on all that's happen, also we just maybe get to see what Odin and Frigga think ;) Thanks for reading**


End file.
